Friendships Are Forever
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: See how Monica and Chandler's friendship turns into a relationship throughout their life. Please read and review! And the picture I picked out just reminded me of them...kind of looks like them as kids don't you think? Cute :)


Jack Geller watched as his seven year old daughter, Monica, ran out the door and over to the neighbors house. He looked at his wife "That girl is always playing with that little boy."

Judy smiled "I think it's cute." She said watching her run across the yard next door.

Nine year old Chandler Bing answered the door when he heard someone knocking. He smiled and walked out. They both grabbed their bikes and headed to the park.

Chandler looked over at Monica on her bike next to him "I'll race you."

"Okay." Monica sped up, going faster.

They got to the park and threw their bikes down, not really caring at the moment. They ran over to the slides where they had races going every which way. Butt, head first, backwards and even together doing the train. That's what they called it anyway.

Monica sat in front, in between Chandler's legs as they counted "1..2...3!" Chandler pushed them off.

They smiled the whole way down.

XXX

It was thundering when Monica got up off the floor and ran over to the bed on the other side of the room. "Chandler?" She whispered shaking him awake.

Chandler sat up "What?" He asked

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you?" She asked

"Yeah." He pulled back the covers and Monica jumped in right when lightning struck.

Chandler and Monica faced each other on his bed "It's just a thunderstorm, it won't hurt you." Chandler told her.

"I know, it's just scary how loud it is." She said

"It's going to be okay." Chandler said and grabbed her hand holding it tight.

Monica smiled. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, in the whole world."

XXX

They were in the back yard watching as the fire works went up and exploded. "Green." Chandler smiled as he called out what color he thought it was.

"No, Red." Monica bet him

They watched as it shot up in the air, smiling to each other as a white color lite the sky.

"Do you think we'll still be friends when you go to high school?" Monica asked Chandler. She was nervous to hear what he might say. He was two years older than her so they wouldn't go to the same school and see each other as much as they would like. They still had a few years before he had to leave but like they say, 'time fly's when you're having fun.'

"Yeah. We will still live right next to each other. And it's not like I'm leaving the country." He smiled "Monica I'm only eleven." He pointed out.

She nodded and watched the fireworks go up in the air.

Chandler watched her closely. He could never leave her. She was his best friend, nothing could change that.

They watched together as the grand finally started and ended.

XXX

Judy covered her daughters eyes "Step..." Monica stepped up and her mom navigated her through the house into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes still shielded.

"No questions." Judy smiled "Now sit right...here." Monica sat down in the chair.

Judy slowly uncovered her daughters eyes "Happy birthday sweetie."

Monica opened her eyes and smiled. She jumped up from the chair and over to him "Chandler!" She wrapped her arms around him tight.

He smiled "Happy eighteenth birthday Mon." He couldn't believe how beautiful she was to him. She got prettier and prettier every year.

That night they went for a walk together catching up with each other. Chandler laughed "I remember that. I can't believe you did that."

"You dared me, I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice." He said looking at her.

Monica shoved him slightly "Not always." She said softly still smiling at the memory.

They stopped at the end of her driveway "So you're saying you _don't_ _always_ have a choice?" He asked making sure he understood.

He stepped slightly closer to her "If I were to dare you, to kiss me, right now, would you?" He asked. Monica was surprised by his question "You have a choice."

She thought about it before answering "Yes." She tried to contain her smile.

She leaned in closer. "But only because I don't have a choice." She said softly.

The gap between the two friends getting smaller and smaller...

Soon their lips met in a loving kiss.

"Someone owes me ten bucks." Ross said from the front room window where the whole party gathered and watched.

The summer past by and they dated, seeing each other almost everyday.

Chandler leaned Monica up against the side of the tree and kissed her.

"I can't believe you'll be gone in just a few days." Monica said sadly "You will go back to college and find a new, hot, sexy, blond to be your girlfriend."

"Don't talk like that. I will not find some other women, I want you and only you. And besides, next year you can join me." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Next year I'll join you and see you and your new girlfriend pass by..."

Chandler sighed and broke away from her "Monica! That is not going to happen, you are being stupid. Can we just drop it. I want to spend the rest of the time I have here, with you." He said moving back into her.

Monica moved away from him "No, you're being stupid." She said starting to get worked up about the subject "Chandler these long distance relationships never work! They never have and they never will!" She said angry. But once she said it she felt bad, she loved Chandler, although they haven't told each other yet she didn't want to just give up on this relationship that they have built between them. She had to face the truth. Life isn't a fairy tale and you don't always marry your first love.

Chandler was now starting to get angry that she saw it that way "Well I guess we have no other choice than. I'll leave and meet some other girl and forget all about you back home waiting for me." Chandler said. He was just talking nonsense. He was just kidding, making crap up. He knew that, she knew that. But that didn't stop her from what she said next.

Monica could fell tears springing to her eyes "Fine. If that's the way you feel than leave! Have fun at college." And with that she rushed inside. Not saying another word to him the rest of the night.

Monica walked out to the front porch the next morning to get the newspaper for her dad. She stopped when she saw a very tired looking Chandler on their porch swing. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile

"You're still here."

He nodded and walked up to her "I couldn't leave with you mad at me." He stroked her arms and looked deep into her eyes. She was so beautiful when she just woke up. Her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, a slightly big white T-shirt that fell a little down her left shoulder, and blue neon shorts. "I love you."

Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss. Once it broke away she leaned her forehead against his "I'm going to miss you so much."

XXX

Monica walked into her apartment she shared with Chandler and looked around. "Honey?" She called out not sure if he was back from work yet.

Chandler emerged from their bedroom. "Hey." He walked up to his girlfriend of five years and gave her a welcome home kiss. "What you got there?" He asked looking at the bags in her hands.

"Oh, just some groceries and same other things." She said not really wanting him to know what the other thing is yet.

"Okay." He said walking away to get his jacket "Well I'm going with Joey to Ross's to help him move in his furniture over to his new apartment."

She nodded "Okay." She said softly

Chandler walked over to her from his place by the door "Everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah." She assured him "It's just been a long day."

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek "Okay. Why don't you rest, I'll be back in a couple hours." He said leaving

Little did Monica know that in a couple hours she would be on the bathroom floor holding her life in her hands. Monica took a deep breath.

"Monica?" Chandler called out when he returned.

"J-Just a minute!" She shouted from the bathroom getting up from the floor. Monica put the pregnancy test to the side and walked out.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Good. Ross has a lot of crap."

Monica laughed

"Did you get some rest?"

Monica looked in her lovers eyes. "Chandler we need to talk." She led him to the couch.

"Okay." He sat down next to her taking her hands in his "Is everything okay?" He asked

"It depends on how you take it."

Chandler started to feel nervous "What's going on?"

Monica took a deep breath "Do you see this relationship going any further?" She asked looking at their entwined fingers, not making eye contact.

Chandler took this question by surprise "Well yeah. I love you so much, I can't imagine living without you." He said softly

"Do you see us having a baby in the future?" She asked

He smiled "Yeah I do." Chandler took her hands "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Monica looked him in the eyes "I'm pregnant."

Chandler's smile got wider "Honey that's great!" He kissed her. When he pulled away he saw the look on Monica's face "Aren't you excited?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm _very_ excited." She paused "I just thought that we would be married before we had a baby. Or at least engaged." She told him a little upset.

Chandler's smile dropped knowing what she meant and how she felt "Well...you know that our anniversary is next week..." He said slowly. She nodded "I wanted to wait until then, because I thought it would be special. On our anniversary. But you telling me that we are going to have a baby, any other time couldn't be better." He stood up and walked her to their room. Chandler sat Monica on the bed as he went over to his bedside table and in the drawer, he took out a small velvet box and knelt down. Looking at the box in his hands he began with what he had been working on for weeks.

"I know this isn't your fairy tale proposal and it probably isn't your dream setting that you imagined as a kid..." He looked up at her "When we were kids I saw my future with a girl like you to grow old with. But no other girl could compare to you; you were the girl that I wanted to be with." He opened the box "Monica, you are the one, the only one I will ever love. Will you marry me and raise this baby with me?" He smiled

Monica didn't hesitate to answer "Yes." He stood up and took her into his arms. Chandler slid the ring on her finger and kissed her with passion, happiness, and love.

XXX

"Olivia Nichole Bing!" Monica shouted through the house at her four year old girl after she witnessed what she did in the living room.

Olivia hated getting in trouble. When her mom yelled at her she knew she found the paint on the walls in the living room. Olivia came slowly out of her closet and found her mom standing in her doorway. "I'm really sorry." She said with her head bowed.

Monica sighed. It killed her when her little girl was sad and sorry. Her innocent blue eyes she couldn't stay mad at her. Monica knew she didn't mean to paint on the walls with her finger paint. She walked over to her "Sweetie, you don't paint on the walls."

"You and daddy painted on the walls."

Monica couldn't help but give a small smile "That's different...**very** different." She picked her up "Now let's go wash up before daddy get's home."

Monica washed Olivia's arms and hands in the tub trying to get the paint off.

"Hello?" Chandler called through the house after work.

"Up here!" Monica yelled down at him.

Chandler put his keys, and briefcase down before walking upstairs to the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Olivia smiled and jumped out of the bathtub getting her mom wet.

Chandler smiled as his daughter got him wet from the knee down "Libby you need to finish your bath." He told her

"She's done Chandler." Monica told him "I need to go downstairs and clean." She said wrapping a towel around Olivia and leaving the bathroom.

"Why do you have to clean downstairs?" He asked curious

"Olivia..." She just said and had her explain it to her dad.

Chandler looked down at her daughter. "Olivia what happened?"

She looked up at her dad then down at her feet "I got paint on the walls." She told him quietly

Chandler was so mad. He wanted to yell at her, ground her, but he knew he couldn't. All he could say was "Libby..." He sighed "Why did you paint on the walls?" He asked picking her up and getting her dressed.

"You and mommy paint on the walls..."

He carried her down stairs a few minutes later. Chandler saw Monica scrubbing at the wall trying to get it off.

Chandler sat Olivia down.

Olivia walked over to her mother "Mommy, I'm really sorry I painted on the wall." She apologized

Monica turned to her little girl "I know honey." She gave her a small smile "Next time how about we paint on paper only."

She nodded then ran to go play.

Chandler walked over to Monica "Mon, don't bother."

"Chandler we just painted these walls a month ago." She said getting upset.

"It happens. She is just four, she didn't know better."

Monica sighed and set down the scrub brush "I know." She got up off her knees and went over to her husband. "And this is going to happen again...when our next child turns four." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Next child?" He questioned

She nodded "I'm pregnant."

Chandler grinned and picked up Monica, spinning her around.

Once he set her down he kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too...but only because I have no choice." Monica smiled remembering their first kiss "This is my fairy tale."

**I just had to :) Please review and tell my how you liked it!**


End file.
